Of Pen and Paper
by FaeSoDivine
Summary: ShikaxTema AU The president of Suna's children attend Konoha Prep School for a foreign exchange program. Temari's resident 'tough girl' streak is revealed; Shikamaru finds this aspect rather alluring.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is just a little test, see if I am any good at AU. Oh, yes, shikaxtema galore and some other pairings (maybe)**

**! If I get good reviews, I shall continue. It's taking my mind off of my other story that I haven't updated in a couple of months… Please, I hope you like!**

**And, yes, everyone same age, eh? Temari, Kanky, and Gaa-chan are triplets.**

* * *

Akimichi Chouji opened another bag of chips, watching the principal on the stage intently. Principal Tsunade was talking with the vice, Shizune, and appeared to be pointing to three teenagers who were standing beside her. "Looks like we have some foreign students," he remarked after swallowing the chips.

Nara Shikamaru nodded, leaning back in his seat. Currently, the whole of Konoha Preparatory High's thousand or so students and faculty were seated in the school's green-velvet donned auditorium, waiting for the principal to start the beginning of the new school year ceremony.

Shikamaru watched the backs of the foreign students on the stage. One of them appeared to be a girl; the other two, boys. He lost interest in them after they started following Tsunade and Shizune off the stage. She appeared to be leading them to some chairs in the audience.

He turned his head to the side to see Rock Lee, a Junior (like him) talking vividly to Uzumaki Naruto. His black hair was rather long, and had grown out from the hideous bowl cut of his freshman year. He was donned in the usual green uniform of Konoha Preparatory High. Beside Lee, Naruto had the same spiky blonde hair as ever. His face sported whisker-like marks, scars from a automobile crash when he was younger.

"And, anyway, he told me that he is so much better than me in baseball. I'm totally trying out for baseball this year; I'm gonna kick his ass!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically, kicking the back of the seat in front of him.

"Will you cut that out?" Raven-haired Uchiha Sasuke turned around and glared at his rival (although he wouldn't admit it).

"Cut what out?" said Naruto childishly, before kicking the seat again.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked in front of him where a group of girls was sitting. The group consisted of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and TenTen, who went by her first name only. Sakura was a really popular girl in the school, with good looks and pink hair. She was currently talking to blonde-headed Ino, gushing over Sasuke who was sitting next to her (purely by accident). Violet-haired Hinata was sitting timidly in her seat, twiddling her thumbs together and looking nervously around her. Tenten had her brown hair in a long ponytail, sporting a different style then the usual buns. She had her cell phone out and was playing a trivia game on it.

He once again lost interest with the group of people, and looked across Chouji to see Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji (cousin to Hinata), and Sai. Wild-eyed Kiba, football star of the school, was in a heated yelling match with Sai, who was making fun of Kiba's "lack of balls" as Sai put it. Beside them, black-haired Neji and Shino were sitting quietly, looking over the audience at the stage. Shikamaru followed their gaze and saw the principal walking to the microphone.

"Looks like they're starting," he said to Chouji.

"Finally," grunted Chouji, stuffing the empty potato chips bag into his backpack. He pulled out anther bag of chips as the principal started speaking into the microphone.

"Welcome back to another year at Konoha Preparatory School, and to the freshman and new students here; welcome and we hope you have a great year," said Prinicpal Tsunade. Shikamaru pretty much didn't listen from then on; it was the same speech every year. However, towards the end, the principal said something that sparked his attention.

"As everybody knows, Suna Preparatory School and Konoha are participating in a foreign exchange student program. This year, the three students that have been choosing to come to our school are Sabaku no Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou. Most people here know them as the sons and daughter of the president of Suna. Let's give them a round of applause." Tsunade beckoned them onstage and the auditorium went wild with applause. Shikamaru himself didn't clap, but instead glanced towards Chouji.

"A bit fancier than usual, eh?" he said, watching the three mentioned exchange students walk onstage again.

"Yeah, usually they just get some smarty-brained geeks. And, hey, that girl seems to be cute," said Chouji, trying to get a better view of the girl onstage.

Shikamaru nodded, and listened as Tsunade said that the students were going to say a few words and how honored the school was for having them there, blah, blah, blah.

The shortest boy, a guy with red-hair, stood up to the microphone. He looked really pale in the light and seemed nervous. "My siblings and I…are very honored to…come here, and to feel so welcomed." He didn't look so comfortable in front of the audience so he stepped back at a fast speed, and motioned for his brother to step forward.

The taller boy had brownish hair and he seemed for comfortable in front off everybody. He cleared his throat before saying, "Yeah, and we hope to have a great year here." He seemed a bit clueless as what to say, so he tilted his head towards his sister, a girl with blonde hair let down past her shoulders.

She smiled before saying, "It really will be a great year, and we thank your school so much for having us here. I'm sure we will meet new friends and have a great time, while also learning new subjects that we don't have in Suna. On behalf of our father, we thank you for welcoming us here." She bowed slightly before backing away with her sibling and exiting the stage.

Shikamaru's gaze was on the girl (Temari, was it?) as she left the auditorium and Principal Tsunade dismissed the students to their first day at the new school year. He wanted to meet her, for some reason.

---------

_**1**__**st**__** Period- Japanese Language**_

Shikamaru got to his classroom and sat down near the back. It was five minutes until the bell rang for the beginning of the class, and so far only a few students were there. He saw Lee conversing with Sakura, and Hinata sitting quietly by Naruto as he shouted something across the room to Kiba.

"Looks like the same group of people from last year," said Chouji as he sat down in the seat beside Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded as the students filed in more quickly. He saw the red-headed guy from before walk in, take a quick look around, and select a seat in the corner of the classroom, which was three seats away.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto obnoxiously to the boy. "You're one of those foreign students!" The red-head looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him. He looked back down at his desk and nodded to Naruto without looking up.

"So, which one are you; Gaara or Kankurou?"

"He's Gaara; _I'm_ Kankurou," said the other boy from Suna, as he strutted into the classroom and took a seat by his brother. He was a lot tanner and a whole lot more muscular than his brother, and he seemed more out-going. "Gaara doesn't talk much; he's really shy."

Gaara looked up briefly and glared at his brother, before leaning down and picking up his book bag. He took out a pen and paper and folded his hands in front of him on the desk. He looked calmly down at his hands.

"Hey, why did you get those out?" asked Naruto, noticing that everyone was following suit and pulling out a pen and paper before resuming there activities.

"Look on the board, dumbass," said Kiba, before turning to Shino and talking to him. Naruto looked at the board and saw that instructions were written out to take out a pen and paper. He looked angrily at Kiba before turning back to Gaara.

"So, are you all super rich? More rich than regular preparatory school students, seeing as how you are the president's kids and all?" he asked, sitting backwards in his chair. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at how dumb Naruto was.

Kankurou answered for Gaara. "Yeah, we pretty much get what ever we want. You know that game system? The el-TRONIC? Our dad got each of us one for being selected to come to this school, _plus_ a thousand dollars each."

Naruto widened his eyes. "The el-TRONIC isn't even out on the market yet!"

Kankurou grinned smugly. "I know."

"Kankurou, stop bragging," a sharp voice sounded, before a heavenly aroma flitted past Shikamaru. Temari sat down beside Kankurou, which happened to also be beside Shikamaru. "And how are you, Gaara?" She looked past Kankurou and gave Gaara a reassuring smile. He glanced up briefly to give his sister a crooked grin.

Shikamaru listened in on the conversation, staring openly (as well as the rest of the male population of the class, save for Kankurou and Gaara) at Temari. Well, she _was _cute. No, she was beautiful. Her skin was very tan, like Kankurou's, and her eyes were a deep pool of green.

"Um, excuse me?" She seemed to notice that they were staring at her. They quickly turned their heads and talked to one another, before quickly being interrupted as a man walked into the room.

He had a head of silver hair, although he didn't look a day older than twenty. He was very tall and handsome and was carrying book in his left hand. "Alright, class, assort yourselves according to where your buddies are at and we'll start taking attendance and getting the show on the road."

He seemed like a cool teacher, so every stopped what they were doing to listen to him. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, or Sensei Kakashi. You can call me K-Man if you feel up to it; I feel that Sensei is such a demeaning title. Makes me feel old, it does." He strolled to the front of the classroom and took a seat in a chair, where he looked at the papers on his desk and selected one.

"You can talk to each other while I call roll, and then we can introduce ourselves." He started roll call, and everyone started talking again.

"He sounds like a cool teacher," said Chouji, chewing on some bubblegum. Shikamaru nodded, vaguely aware he was being talked to. His attention was on Temari, who was trying to convince Kankurou to switch places with Gaara because he seemed lonely.

"Come on, you jerk. What harm will it do to you?" she said, annoyed at her brother.

"I don't want to be in the corner," Kankurou said in defense to himelf. Shikamaru boredly said 'here' as he heard his name called, still keeping track of the conversation.

"Temari," said Gaara quietly, "it's okay; I'm fine where I'm at."

"No, Gaara, I don't want you to be in the corner by yourself," she said, waving her hand in the air a bit.

"Then where will _I_ be if I switch places with him? In the corner by myself," said Kankurou. "Besides, Mr. Emo-Crybaby likes corners."

"Kankurou, stop making fun of him!"

"I'm not making fun of him, I'm just saying that he's an emo crybaby-"

"Um, excuse me?" Shikamaru said to them.

"What?!" They both turned around sharply.

"I don't mean to interrupt your, er, conversation, but there seems to be a desk empty in the front row that Kankurou may like. If Kankurou moved to that desk, then Gaara can move next to you, Temari, and no one will be in the corner."

Kankurou and Temari both looked to the front row, where there was, indeed a desk open. Kankurou liked the idea of being the center of attention, so he quickly gathered up his belongings and walked to the front, without uttering a word of thanks.

Gaara looked cautiously at the seat his brother had been sitting in previously, then gathered his belongings and moved to the seat. Temari turned to Shikamaru and grinned slightly.

"Thanks for that, uh,-"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Ah, thanks for that Shikamaru. Sorry Kankurou's such a jerk. He just thinks he is all high and mighty, wanting to show off in front of everybody."

"Yeah," said Shikamaru, "we have a couple of guys like that." He nodded his head towards Naruto and Kiba who were currently talking to Kankurou. Kakashi called out Gaara, Kankurou, then Temari's names and there was a trio of 'here's. The teacher looked up.

"Oh, it seems we have all three Suna siblings here. Welcome to our class," he remarked before going on with the roll call.

"So," said Temari, turning back to Shikamaru, "how long have you been going to this school?"

"Oh, since my freshman year. As well as everyone else in this classroom, save you and your siblings."

Temari nodded thoughtfully, turning the ballpoint pen in her hands. "So you all know each other already."

"Yeah, pretty much," said Shikamaru, wondering why he was talking so much to this girl he doesn't even know. He usually only spoke to Chouji and kept to himself.

"Oh, I was just worried that I might not be able to make any friends, since you all have your groups already." She looked in front of her to see Sakura chatting to Ino and TenTen.

"I'm sure you will, I mean, you're really popular already. And, plus, you're really pretty so you shouldn't have any trouble meeting people," Shikamaru babbled, mentally smacking his head. What the heck was wrong with him.

Temari gave him a sly, yet shy, smile. "Thanks," she said, before turning back to her brother.

Shikamaru sighed and looked to his side to see Chouji snickering to himself. "Smooth, Shikamaru."

"Aw, shut up," he mumbled, before putting his head onto the desk and waiting for class to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**My PEOPLE!! I love you so much for the reviews I'm getting. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I'm not sure how to write them…**

**I am terribly sorry for the hiatus. **

------

"Okay, so…that's everyone? Haven't missed anyone, have I?" Kakashi-sensei said, barely hesitating a second to put the attendance sheet down and to stand up.

He looked over all the students heads before saying, "While I suspect that most of you know each other from previous years, _I _do not know you." He paused as Kankurou's hand flew up and he waved it about wildly.

"Yes, uh-"

"Kankurou, sir, the name's Kankurou."

"Yes, Kankurou?"

"Me and my siblings don't know these people either."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Ah, yes, I know that. Chill." He glanced over at the corner where Temari and Gaara were sitting before continuing.

"I would like for each of you to stand up and tell me a little about yourselves. You know, what you like, don't like, goals, stuff like that." He pointed to Sai, who happened to be in the first seat of the first row.

Sai stood up, and grinned a little. "Well, I'm Sai," he said, and then paused, at which Shikamaru lost interest. He could only take so much of people talking, expecting to gain ones attention. As an added plus, he was still embarrassed about what he said to Temari.

He glanced over at her, and noticed that she had a little fan in her hands and was idly opening and closing it. The fan was lacy and had a pineapple design on the fringes. Shikamaru grinned slightly; he had a thing for pineapples himself.

He heard snickering coming from his left side, and he turned to look at Chouji. Chouji grinned and pointed to Temari. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He decided that a nap was in order.

---------

Someone was poking his shoulder, and he didn't like it too well. "Get off me," he growled, looking up. Kakashi was standing by his desk, and the rest of the class was snickering at him.

"While it was enjoyable to watch you drool over the newly polished desk for the whole class period, I must say that the bell is about to ring and I thought I should wake you up so you wouldn't be late for your next class." The class roared in laughter at Kakashi's comment.

"Oh, uh…Sorry?" Shikamaru mumbled, glancing to see Temari laughing as well. Making a fool of himself for the second time in one day was not cool. At all.

"Say your apologies in detention, Nara," said Kakashi. The bell rang over head and the students rushed out, Shikamaru in the lead.

"Aw, man. My first day back and I already have detention," groaned Shikamaru, walking with Chouji to their next class (Biology).

"And you're already flirting with that new chick," said Chouji, grinning slightly.

"Are you talking about my sister?!" Kankurou appeared out of nowhere and frowned. "Listen, she's not as sweet as she seems, in fact, she's a she-devil! Trust me, I know; I've had to suffer through-"  
"Shut up, Kankurou." Kankurou gulped and looked to his right, where Temari and Gaara were standing. Temari was glaring evilly.

"Uh, yeah, I have to go." Kankurou darted to his next class, leaving behind a confused Shikamaru.

"Don't listen to what he says," said Temari, a set frown on her face. "He tends to exaggerate…and pay for it later." She walked into the biology classroom, with Gaara trailing behind her.

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged nervous glances. "Um.."

"I think we should get to class," muttered Chouji and he walked into the classroom.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "How troublesome," before walking into the classroom and taking a seat beside Chouji. He glanced around the room and noticed the teacher was already there; a man with a head of black hair and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. The classroom was dull looking with the only decoration being an aquarium filled with tropical fish.

"Chouji, wake me up when class starts." That said, he placed his head on the desk and fell asleep.

A few seats over, the ever rambunctious blonde-haired knucklehead was holding a conversation with Gaara. Well, really he was the only one talking. Gaara was just sitting there looking nervous.

"So my first week in high school and I already had, like, ten girlfriends," Naruto lied, sitting backwards in his seat. "They were all over me. I tell you, man, it's these scars. Girls can't resist a guy with scars. They think it looks tough."

Gaara looked nervously at Naruto, then back at his desk. He didn't know if Naruto was expecting an answer or not, so he kept quiet. Besides, Naruto was practically talking to himself anyway.

"What's up with that tattoo?" Naruto asked suddenly, rocking his chair back and forth and looking inquisitively at Gaara's forehead.

Gaara looked up and opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. "Uh.." was all he could get out; he never actually talked to anyone besides his siblings, and even then Temari was the only one nice to him.

"You don't talk much, do you? Well, I talk a lot! Oh, hey are you eating lunch with anyone today? Never mind about them, eat with me!" Naruto nodded contently, his eyes darting around as he noticed Kankurou and Kiba were starting an arm wrestling contest. "Oh! I'll be right back! Hey, guys! Let me have a turn, dattebayo!" he shouted, jumping out of his chair and making his noisy way towards the others.

"Uh, sure," said Gaara quietly, even though Naruto had already left. Maybe he could make a few friends in this new school…

"Attention, students, please get to your seats and quiet down; I'd like to take attendance."

Naruto groaned and moved back to his seat, complaining about not being able to participate in the contest.

------

**Lunch**

Gaara got his tray and stood off to the side of the cafeteria, looking at all the tables. Temari came up to him with her own tray and looked around as well. "Where should we sit?"

"Um, that Naruto guy said-"

"Gaara! You and your sister can sit with us!" Naruto spotted Gaara and Temari and stood up in his chair, yelling to them.

"- we could sit with him…" finished Gaara, following shyly behind Temari as she walked to the table. Temari sat quickly down beside Kankurou, and Gaara cautiously sat in between Naruto and Temari.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto shouted in his ear. Gaara flinched and nodded cautiously in greeting.

Across from Gaara, Chouji was sitting. As usual, Shikamaru was sitting by Chouji and he so happened to be across from Temari. He really hoped he didn't do something stupid, like spill his lunch on his lap or something.

The table was really loud. Kankurou was asking Kiba about football tryouts, talking loudly. Naruto and Lee were trying to get Gaara to talk more then a word at a time. Sakura and Ino were flirting with Sasuke quite loudly.

Temari looked enviously at the other people talking to each other. She looked across from her and noticed that Shikamaru was sitting there. "Oh, hi!" she said, remembering from her other class periods.

"Hello," said Shikamaru, sitting up quickly after being caught by Temari's stare. His eyes darted quickly around before landing on her face.

"I'm sorry about you getting detention," she said in a way that made him think she wasn't at all sorry. Was this the she-devil Kankurou had spoken of?

"Yeah, well, I pretty much get detention all the time," he said. "I'm used to it."

"Oh," she said simply, before a buzzing sound interrupted them. She reached into her purse and withdrew a black iPhone. She tapped a few words on the touch screen then set it beside her tray. Shikamaru watched her movements almost idly, curious as to how she seemed so much at ease. "So, where is your dorm?"

"Third wing, room 678. My roommate is Chouji."

"Seriously? My room is right across from yours," Temari said, raising her eyebrows. "My roommate is some chick named Hinata."

Said chick looked up from her seat beside Naruto when she heard her name called. "Nani?" Hinata said quietly.

"Oh, you're Hinata?"

"Y-yes." A blush began to form on her face.

"Oh, well I'm your new roommate." Temari said before her phone buzzed again. She gave a little smile to Hinata before returning to text messaging.

Shikamaru looked on again, completely forgetting about his food.

"So, what kind of things do you do for fun around here?" Temari asked, setting her phone down again and taken a sip of her juice.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer, but a shout came from Kiba and Kankurou's end of the table. They both turned to look as Kiba stood up and angrily pointed at Kankurou.

"Like hell you're going to try out for squad leader! I've been squad leader since my freshman year!" Kiba slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Well maybe it's time for a change," Kankurou responded coolly.

"Why you…." Kiba looked like he was about to rip of Kankurou's head, when Temari spoke.

"A little dramatic, aren't you?" A few laughs were heard around the table.

"Huh?" Kiba said, caught off guard by her voice. He turned to look at her.

"Wow, you are slow," Temari said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Just stay out of it, girl. Football isn't something women should be meddling with," Kiba said with a haughty expression.

Mostly everyone at the table realized that Kiba had made a mistake. It was, however, evident that Kiba himself had not realized it, as he continued talking while a dark look covered Temari's face.

"Girls should just stick to cheering for the men on the field. I mean, that's all there good for."  
In a flash, Temari was off her seat and had Kiba pinned down to the floor, her sitting on top of him, having him in a choke hold. The rest of the people were cheering Temari on.

"What did you say, you stupid mutt?" she asked coldly.

Kiba was obviously in a choke hold, so he could only sputter out a few indistinguishable words.

Temari continued to hold her hand around his throat, oblivious to the parting of the crowd as a few teachers made their way to the scene.

"Are you saying that I'm-" she paused to punch him squarely in the jaw"-weak or something?"

Before she could hit him again, a sharp voice rang out through the dining room. The cheering stopped as Temari's eyes drew up to level with those of Headmistress Tsunade. "Miss Sabaku, I have heard of your reputation from your father. However, I hoped I wouldn't have the opportunity to come face to face with it so soon."

Puzzlement was evident on many students faces. Some students murmured information to their peers while Temari slowly let go of the chokehold on Kiba, standing up and stepping to the side. Kiba laid, blue-faced and sputtering as Temari held the gaze of Tsunade.

"Is that so?" she said coolly.

Shikamaru jumped slightly when someone nudged him on the arm. He turned his head slightly before Naruto's voice reached his ears. "She stabbed a student at her old school."

He looked at Naruto, slowly taking in the information. . How could that beautiful girl have such a vicious streak in her?

Meanwhile, Tsunade continued talking to Temari. "Your father hoped that the strict standards of this school would do some good to you. Apparently, the rules haven't sunk in that thick skull of yours yet." At this point, Temari opened her mouth to retort in anger, but Headmistress Tsunade went on.

"As this is your first offence, I would like you to be detained after school for a week. Next time I wont be so easy." At that point, she turned around and started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. She stopped shortly before the door. "Someone escort the boy to the infirmary," she said, almost as an afterthought as she exited the cafeteria.

Immediately the talking started up again as a few students went to help Kiba up. Temari stood where she was, anger still evident on her face. While Kiba was helped to sit up, moaning and being overdramatic, she strode swiftly to the table and picked up her purse. She paused for half a second before picking up the food tray as well. Many students knew what she was about to do and backed up as she walked steadily towards Kiba

"Stay away from me," she said before dropping the whole thing on his head. Temari sneered before stalking her way out of the room.

It was a good minute before Kiba said, "She's fucked up in the head."

At that point Gaara made his entrance into the scene. He dropped his own plate on Kiba's head. "Don't insult my sister," he said in a tone that was pure evil. Kiba whimpered as Gaara walked away in search of Temari.

**Sorry, not a good ending for this chapter..**


End file.
